


American Vamp

by Freya1970



Category: Subspecies (1991)
Genre: American Woman, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Radu Never Dies, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of feuding, Radu and Stefan make peace with one another.  Radu is allowed to continue as the Vampire King while Michelle retains control over the Bloodstone, the Castle and Stefan. What begins as a phase in Michelle's life as a vampire turns to an obsession with Radu since it was him that was the one who turned her.  Chaos ensues!</p><p>This is a Fanvideo of the Subspecies Movie Series.  This is rather twisted as the canon relationship between Michelle and Radu goes but it certainly was fun making it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Vamp




End file.
